Bristol Palin
Bristol Palin is a young Woman who twice got knocked up as a Teenager. First time The first time was when she was 15 and then her pregnancy was covered up. Sarah Palin announced she was pregnant with her fifth child even though she did not look pregnant at seven months and Sarah Palin had faked the pregnancy of Trig. It is unclear who the real parents of Trig Palin are. At the same time, Bristol was taken out of school for six months. Second time Since Sarah Palin took all of the responsibility for Bristol's first pregnancy, Bristol then decided to get pregnant again but this time, there was no cover up and it was even used to ignore the coverage of Sarah Palin faking her pregnancy. The father of Bristol's second child was a high school hockey stud named Levi Johnston. The second time as Bristol was older there was less reason to keep things off limits. 'The fact is Abstinence education far too often fails and Bristol Palin is an example. ' Dancing Bristol competed in the fall 2010 season of Dancing with the Stars but she received lower scores from the judges than some other contestants and was voted through week after week by fans, including a secret conspiracy from the Tea Party who schemed to keep her on. That didn't work as when she reached the finals, she finished in third place. How to behave at a birthday party In late 2014 Bristol Palin had passed her teenage years. She should have put teenage silliness behind her and become a sensible young Lady of 24. She and others from the Palin family went to a birthday party and had too much to drink. A drunken brawl broke out involving several people from the Palin family. Indeed witnesses say Bristol set about choking somebody. Nice young Bristol threw punches at other people and other people threw punches at nice young Bristol. After the Police were called it got into the Newspapers. Police photos, audio released from scene of party brawl involving Palins More details emerge in fight that witnesses say involved Palin family It's never a good idea to drink so much you can become silly like that. Especially if you and your family are people that do stuff on Television and get noticed you should take extra care to stay sober. Will the Palin family ever become sensible? Atheism Bristol slammed Richard Dawkins over a issue about 9/11. Dawkins said the 9/11 Terrorists were Brainwashed. Bristol Palin Scolds ‘Radical Atheist’ Richard Dawkins over 9/11 Remarks Palin said: Regardless of your religious beliefs or lack thereof, it’s absolutely ludicrous to say that men who chose to train for years with the sole aim to kill as many people as possible are somehow not evil. I would say their actions are the very definition of evil. Richard Dawkins never denied the terrorist actions were evil. Brainwashing can lead people to do evil things. According to Bristol Palin, Richard Dawkins Says “9/11 Hijackers Weren’t Evil” Bristol Palin thinks she understands morality very well, better than Richard Dawkins anyway. Let's give Bristol a bit of advice that should improve her understanding of right and wrong still more. Never get so drunk that you can't tell what's senisble and what isn't! References Category:Conservatives Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Sex and Relationships Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:People Category:American People